House of Sleep
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A crossing of the Fatal Frame games and Harry Potter Marauder era. Remus begins dreaming of a large house and funeral procession. What does it mean? And are there really new ghosts wandering the halls of Hogwarts? Rating and genres subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: House of Sleep

Summary: A crossing of the Fatal Frame games and Harry Potter Marauder era. Remus begins dreaming of a large house and funeral procession. What does it mean? And are there really new ghosts wandering the halls of Hogwarts?

**Notes: I've been wanting to cross Fatal Frame and the Marauders for a long time now. I've finally found my way I think. It'll be all three though I've never played the third one. My favorite ghosts will be wandering the halls of Hogwarts and traumatizing poor Remus.**

**It's meant to be both silly and serious, if there is such a thing. I had a few titles for this, but since Remus visits the House of Sleep, I decided to call this House of Sleep. Sounds better than the others I had in mind.**

**And I know I've got a lot to work on. I will continue to update as I can, as I have not been feeling well these past few weeks.**

Chapter 1

Three of the four boys in the dorm were already up and dressed. The fourth had not stirred. James Potter, failing to run a comb through his always messy hair, gave up and tossed it aside. "Moony, get up," he said to the sleeping boy, "or you'll be late."

Remus Lupin merely mumbled something.

Sirius Black rolled his eyes. "It's not like you to sleep in Remus." Politely, he seized his pillow and smacked the sleeping boy with it. Remus finally stirred.

Sitting up, he blinked blearily. "Sorry," he said, propping himself up on his hands, "just... a strange dream."

"Strange dream?" Peter Pettigrew asked. "Like what?"

"Like..." Remus cast around for the words he wanted to describe it. It was so... odd. "It was like a funeral march, really. All these cloaked and shrouded figures. And singing."

James raised an eyebrow while Sirius looked away, busy packing his bag. Remus's funeral dreams were not interesting to him in the least.

"It was snowing." Remus was unaware of Sirius ignoring him describe his dream. "And there were people there I knew, but I can't place them. And a big manor. It wasn't a house. It was more like a shrine or... or..."

Swinging him blankets off him, he got to his feet. His eyebrows meeting, Remus continued to speak as he grabbed his robes. "There was a woman."

"A woman?" Sirius asked. His attention was now fully on Remus. "What kind of woman?"

Remus shook his head. She was certainly an odd woman, he had to admit to himself. At least her appearance was.

"She was wearing nothing but a long skirt and covered in bruises or some kind of marking."

Sirius did not hear him. At the sound of a woman wearing little clothing, he laughed. "Looks like our Moony finally hit puberty!" he said, nearly rolling off his bed.

Remus ignored him. 'She was beckoning to me.' he thought. 'I won't tell them that. It was probably just a wild dream. That's all.'

He was quiet as he gathered his things and he and the other three headed off to breakfast. He had no appetite. Instead he merely thumbed through that morning's _Daily Prophet _while the other three ate.

As he was reading about a sale on robes, something caught his eye over the paper. It looked like a woman standing by the doors of the Hall, wearing a long white robe or some odd style of dress. Long black hair covered her face and ropes dangled from her wrists and neck.

When he glanced up, there was nothing and no one there.

Remus shook his head and joined James, Sirius, Peter, and the others getting up from their tables and heading to their classes.

First up was Transfiguartion. He sat, barely listening to what McGonagall said. His mind was on the dream, the woman in it, and the woman he thought he saw.

Nearly laughing to himself, he wondered what Sirius would say if he heard that Remus thought he was seeing women everywhere, including his sleep.

As McGonagall continued to speak, Remus decided that he was not going mad. After all, there were ghosts in the school. The Bloody Baron was certainly not the only tormented soul!

But he had not heard of a ghost in the school with ropes. Of course, if there WAS a woman there, she had to be a ghost, hadn't she? To vanish so easily?

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on turning his hedgehog into a pair of hedge clippers. It did not work out so well and, due to his preoccupation, he was set aside extra work.

"I don't blame McGonagall. I don't think I was even in the classroom." Remus said as he stepped out into the hall.

"Back in the funeral line with your dream woman?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, though that was partly what his mind had been on. As they passed a a depression in the wall, normally reserved for suits of armour, though no doubt the poltergeist, Peeves, had done something to it, Remus saw her again.

Up close, he realized she was wearing not robes, but a white kimono. He had read about Asian cultures in some of the books his parents kept around the house. A white kimono with long black hair covering her face. As he passed, she took a step towards him.

Remus shook his head vigorously. He put his hand to his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Sorry, but I'm skipping Potions. I'm going to get a sleeping potion from Madame Pomfrey and going to lay down."

Sirius, James, and Peter exchanged a look. They passed by what was, to them, an empty depression with no threat from a white kimonoed woman.

Remus had already pushed his was through the crowd of students and hurried up to the Hospital Wing. He explained to Madame Pomfrey that he was feeling unwell and needed a sleeping potion. She allowed him to lay in the empty wing instead of returning to his dorm.

As he lay on the bed, the potion took effect. His eyes suddenly feeling heavy, Remus nodded off. Soon he was back in a funeral line, snow falling over his shoulders while a tattooed woman beckoned...


	2. Chapter 2

House of Sleep

**Note: I've been pondering on this a lot. It's not going to be a devilishly long fic but it hopefully won't seemed rushed. I apologize if it is.**

Chapter 2

"Remus has been sleeping a lot." James glanced over at the sleeping boy as he spoke. Remus was dozing on a book at a table in the library.

"It's that woman," Sirius said, "the one he dreams of. Guess she's pretty."

"It's not always about women."

The two of them began to bicker as Peter sat and looked around at the stack of books on the table for the one he needed. It took a moment or two for him to realize that the one he needed was being used as Remus's pillow.

He bent to politely retrieve it from under Remus when he heard Remus speak.

"Cast the boat, take a ride, cross the rift to the other side." Remus stirred faintly but then rubbed his face more into the book. :Further and further to the other side."

"Is he singing?" Peter asked, drawing Sirius and James's attention back to him and Remus.

James, Sirius, and Peter leaned over in time to hear Remus sleepily sing " -- your tattoos and offering our tears."

James and Sirius exchanged a look while Peter tried to wake Remus.

Remus, however, was trapped in his dream. Or so it felt.

_People surrounded him. They were pushing towards the door of the shrine, but even though they should be jostling and shoving him, they seemed to glide past._

_The woman was standing at the entrance and Remus felt himself taking a few steps towards her._

_Until something grabbed at him around the knees._

_It was a little girl with black bangs in her face. She was wearing a simple white kimono and was clutching tightly to Remus's knees._

"_Don't go!" she cried. "The Priestess lures. Run away!"_

_As Remus glanced up at the woman, the Priestess dropped the arm she was beckoning towards him with. She did not seem welcoming now. He could see no expression but she was no longer giving off a peaceful hint._

_Perhaps he should take the little girl's advice?_

_Remus turned to go. The Priestess was now behind him, reaching out towards him. She took his hand..._

Remus awoke with a start, sending James, Sirius, and Peter flying. Gathering his thoughts, Remus shook his head slowly.

It was then he caught sight of his hand. Where the Priestess had grabbed him in his dream it appeared bruised. Gingerly he touched it, sending a wave of pain throughout his hand.

"Well that's a way to wake up! Are you going to sleep forever?" James asked. He tried to sound joking, but he felt a bit concerned for his friend's new sleeping habit.

Wondering why they did not ask about the bruise on his hand, Remus managed a weak smile and said, "No, I just feel a little tired. Guess my sleeping habits have changed, that's all."

The shadow of the librarian startled him for just a moment. Fearing she would kick them from the library, Remus began to gather his things. His bruised hand ached so he switched his books to his other hand.

'Must have hit it.' he thought. 'I had to have hit it. There's no way anyone can be harmed in their sleep. That's mad!'

Still, he wondered why James, Sirius, and Peter did not notice it. Something that horrible-looking had to be obvious to them!

What was Sirius saying?

"Nice singing, Moony. Didn't know you had interest in singing. You'll be the next Wizarding singer, you will."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, his tone coming out with a slight snap.

Sirius either ignored the snap in his voice or was not affected by it. "You were singing in your sleep. Something about a boat ride. Who knew you liked water?"

Remus stopped and stared at Sirius. "What are you talking about?" he asked again. Though he was pretty sure he knew. In his dreams, he heard little girls singing to a Priestess, and talking about a boat ride.

It was then he decided he did not want to sleep anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

House of Sleep

**Note: Yell at me all you guys wish. I haven't been around in ages! We've been getting whomped by hurricanes and I finally feel safe trying to update now. I promise I'll get back to the things I've been working on. And maybe take a few requests as well?**

Chapter 3

Remus was seated in a very un-Remus-like pose in History of Magic. Usually he was alert and taking notes. At the moment he was leaning his head in his hand, idly scribbling notes. Every time he pressed down with his quill, his hand ached a bit.

There was a large bruise forming on his hand, but no one else seemed to notice it.

"Over here!"

He glanced up just in time to see a streak of red. He pondered what this red streak could be when he heard a little girl's giggles.

Remus groaned softly and shook his head. Lack of sleep, he told himself. That's all.

He found himself unable to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on. He felt himself nodding off. Then he jerked up in his seat with a start. No! He couldn't fall asleep!

Maybe there was a potion or something that Madame Pomfrey could give him. He would have to ask.

But for the moment, Remus found himself anxious to get out of class. There was something he had to ask someone else.

And the second class was over, he bolted out of the room, leaving most of his things behind. Shaking his head, James gathered Remus's belongings and shoved them inside his bag. He and Sirius followed Remus out of the classroom while Peter lagged behind, shoving bits of parchment and quills into his bag.

"Nick!" Remus called, making his way through the crowd as he spotted the Gryffindor ghost. "Sir Nicholas!"

Sir Nicholas turned to find who was calling him, his nearly severed head wobbling dangerously as he did so.

"I have to ask you something." Remus was panting, his eyes pleading.

"Ask away."

"Not – not here." Remus panted, motioning towards an empty classroom. James and Sirius, and perhaps even Peter, might have thought he was mad, but he wasn't about to let the rest of the school hear him!

Nearly Headless Nick wondered exactly what this was about. But he floated through the wall without question as Remus used the door.

"Nick, could more ghosts get into Hogwarts?"

Nick pondered this. Scowling in a ghostly way, Nick spoke. "I suppose it is entirely possible. Though most of us have been around for centuries."

"Most?"

"Peeves." Nick sounded bitter. He did not much care for the poltergeist of the school. "I can't recall exactly when he showed up but he hasn't been here as long as us."

"Can others show up though?" Remus asked. Taking a chance, he added, "Some with no ties to the school? Some from... halfway around the world?"

Nearly Headless Nick considered this. Then he shook his head, which nearly fell off. "I don't suppose so. I guess a ghost with no attachment to this school could come. But I cannot imagine why."

Remus's shoulders slumped. "Thanks Nick." he murmured.

Nearly Headless Nick watched Remus as he dragged himself out of the classroom. Shaking his head, and almost losing it, he wondered if perhaps he should speak with Dumbledore about Remus's question.

Out in the hall, Remus bumped into James, almost literally. "You left your things Moony. Getting scatter-brained?" he asked innocently as he handed Remus his bag.

Taking it in his bruised hand, Remus winced and quickly switched it to his other hand.

"How about you take this upcoming free period for a nap?" James suggested, his eyebrows nearly meeting.

"No naps, no." Remus said, ending with a wide yawn. He strode away from James, Sirius, and Peter and headed off to the Common Room, bound and determined not to nap, whatever it took.


	4. Chapter 4

House of Sleep

**Note: Phew! Maybe I have time to continually update. Been busy all of last week.**

**I'm going to take one of my favorite scenes I've seen so far in watching the YouTube Fatal Frame III walkthrough. The first encounter of Mother and Daughter.**

Chapter 4

_Remus now found himself inside the house. The singing, the procession, everything was immediately silenced once the door slammed shut behind him._

_Outside, the house seemed bustling. Or at least busy. Inside was another story. The walls were crumbling, the dividing screens ripped and busted. Support beams looked like they were falling apart and rotting. _

_As Remus passed by a screen where a large chunk had been torn from it, he thought he saw someone standing there in ceremonial garb. _

_Perhaps he was mistaken._

_He seemed to wander down endless halls, some splattered with blood. He observed himself in a cracked mirror, wondering how he could look so calm._

_As he reached another large, heavy door, he heard someone speak. "Have you seen... him?"_

_Turning around and expecting to face a woman, he saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned back to the door. Only to hear "Where did he go?"_

Looking down, Remus jumped back. Somehow wedging herself between him and the door, a little girl looked up at him.

"_I haven't seen anyone!" Remus shouted. _

_The woman and the little girl, who Remus assumed was her daughter, seemed to change suddenly. They both floated towards him, the woman looking furious. Reaching for the handle, Remus jerked open the door and took off running. He paid no attention to his surroundings, not bothering to take in where he was going._

_Though they weren't running, he could hear him both behind him. Panting, he turned a corner, and another. Running down a long hall, he stumbled, and they were right behind him --_

Remus awoke with a start. He was NOT inside an old, run-down house. He was in his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and glanced around. The other boys were fast asleep. He could hear Sirius snoring and Peter mumbling something in his sleep.

Tempted to get a glass of water, he decided to just lay back in his bed. Which seemed to be a stupid choice really, as he was fast asleep again in moments.

He was not budging in the morning either.

James, Sirius, and Peter were gathered around his bed, trying to wake him. Peter had his fingers over his mouth, a bit scared to ask the question on his mind. But he tried anyway. "He's not...?"

"No, he's breathing. Just not waking up."

"I'll take care of this!" Sirius raised his hand but James caught it before he could slap Remus awake.

"No, don't slap him!"

"Why not? It works. I've done it to Regulus several times at home."

"Just leave him alone!" James hissed. He was trying to think. And the only conclusion he could come to was going to get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. But to get them would mean trying to think of when Remus started this constant sleeping.

But James could not keep this straight. For one, Remus had been acting like his hand was hurting him. He barely used it. But he couldn't be sure when that started. He acted like it was bruised or broken.

And another, that silly little song Remus had been singing in his sleep. What did that mean?

James sighed. It was time to see the Headmaster.


	5. Chapter 5

House of Sleep

**Note: Um... I don't think I have a note to add today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Remus was now in the Hospital Wing. Invisible to all but him in his waking time, which was growing shorter and shorter, was the bruise on his hand. It was growing and moving up his arm. But no one else could see it so he did not make mention of it.

The ghosts, for he was sure they were ghost, did not just stay in his dreams. Many flicked in and out of the Hospital Wing. And he was sure they were running around in other parts of the castle. But it seemed they only tormented HIM.

He stared across the wing. Floating near a window was a woman with long black hair. She was brushing her hair, and angrily so. As he watched her, strands of hair fluttered to the floor.

"You said you would come back!" she hissed before diving through the window.

Remus nearly nodded off. He blinked and shook his head. Then figured he should have just gone to sleep.

At the foot of the bed stood a little girl. He couldn't tell them apart but had come to learn that they were vital to the Priestess. Her hair was cut short, shoulder length. A pink barrette was the only color to her ghostly appearance.

"Are you hurt?" she asked mockingly, swinging a small bloodied hand mallet.

Remus shut his eyes and groaned loudly. They were ghosts. But he would never, ever tell Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey. For some reason it sounded completely stupid to tell them.

He nodded off again this time finding himself in what appeared to be a forest village.

_Leaves crunched beneath his feet and a cold wind brushed against his face. This was a dream! But it felt so real! _

_He headed down a forest path, knowing full-well that he should not follow it. But even in his dreams his body would not obey._

_Ahead of him was a flicker of crimson. As he got nearer he realized it was a butterfly. He extended his hand; for a moment the butterfly lighted on his finger but then flew off. It was guiding him to the first little house he came to._

_Remus glanced at the butterfly. But of course it could not answer him. Shrugging slightly he opened the door. To his left was a barred sort of window. The room was obviously a storeroom. In front of him was another door that must lead into the house._

_Shrugging again he pushed it open, now aware that his insect companion had not followed him inside._

_Sitting on a staircase in the shadowy corner of the room was a girl. She was weeping. Timidly Remus took a step towards her. She of course was another ghost. A white kimono and long, floor length white hair seemed to confirm that fact to him._

"_I didn't want to... I should not have had to!"_

_She looked up, catching sight of Remus. He jumped back, started. Her eyes, the actual color of her eyes, were red. Her lips were black. Seeing him, instead of attacking him, she got to her feet and bolted up the rest of the stairs. He could hear a door slam overhead._

As Remus tried to figure out the weeping ghost girl in his dream, Albus Dumbledore was trying to understand what was happening to his student. James, Sirius, and Peter were seated in front of him. Peter looked nervous, James was deep in thought, and Sirius merely looked a bit confused.

They had already explained to Dumbledore about Remus's sleeping habits. When it started that they could recall, how often he slept, and even his refusal to sleep.

James had mentioned that Remus seemed to be jumpy and startled by things that they themselves could not see. He had even mentioned Remus's hand.

"He acts like it's hurt. But it's not injured that we can see."

Dumbledore nodded, making a mental note to examine Remus's hand himself.

"And he's been singing." Peter added. "Something about a boat ride."

"Do you remember what it was he was singing?"

The three boys shook their heads. "I've never heard it." James said. Sirius and Peter had never heard the song either.

Dumbledore got to his feet. "If you recall anything else, or notice anything else I need to know by all means tell me. No matter the hour. I need to check on him."

He ushered the three Gryffindors out of his office. James wondered if this was something that even Dumbledore couldn't fix. And what would happen to Remus if he couldn't?

So deep in his thoughts, James started to lag behind. When he realized that he was lagging, Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore were had already left the corridor he was standing in. Shaking his head, James started to walk towards Gryffindor Tower.

Out of the wall to his right stepped a little girl. She did not speak to him but instead held out her hand. Resting on her hand was a shard of glass. James hesitated before taking it from her. When he did take it he realized it was a piece of a mirror.

"Tha -- "

The little girl was gone.

Confused, James pocketed the mirror piece. Maybe it could help save Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

House of Sleep

**Note: Finally got my copy of the third Fatal Frame. And it's most enjoyable. I've been neglecting updating for it. Sorry. **

**I'm hoping there's a bit of humor in this chapter. I mean this is James after all!**

Chapter 6

_Mist was rising through the gaping holes in the floor, causing James to scrunch his nose in disgust. Part of him was scared to move, afraid the floor would give way and he would fall into something smelly, gross, slimy, or a combination of the three._

_He took a step. It seemed like the disgusting, rotten floor would hold his weight._

_Was this where Remus was? This house was enormous! How could he possibly find him?_

_Ignoring the temptation to go up the stairs and search the higher floors, James started his search on the first floor. There he found nothing, except a few busted old partition screens, rotting kimonos, and things he could not even describe as they were either warped or rotted through._

_With a small sigh James headed up. He was sure the house was cold, was drafty, and yet he was not cold. In a grumbling sort of way he was thankful that the stairs did not break under his weight._

_After coming to a locked door, James wondered if the house was unstable enough for him to just knock it down. He shrugged and figured he could come back to it later._

_His back began to ache as he wriggled through doors that were too small even for children. What kind of house was he in?_

"_You said you would come back..."_

The raspy feminine voice made him turn around. There was a woman, floating where he was just standing. Everything she was wearing was black. Her long black hair fell past where her feet would have been.

_Despite the ghost in front of him, James chuckled. "Actually, no, I didn't. I have never seen you before."_

_At once her beautiful features twisted. Blood began to blossom on her face. James still felt like being a comedian._

"_Someone hit you in the nose?" he asked, chuckling to himself._

_She rushed at him and he ducked. Running as fast as he could away from her, he yelled, "Aah! Stalker ghost!'_

_Kyouka Kuze chased him around the second floor of the manor. He hurried up the stairs leading to the third floor and ran smack into Remus._

"_Nice place to hide, the third floor. Attic. Whatever this is." James began to dust himself off. Then he glanced at Remus again. _

_  
Remus was now nearly covered in a blue bruise. On closer inspection, it became clear that there was a snake-like pattern to it. And he looked terrified._

"_You haven't seen her have you?" Remus asked softly._

"_Stalker ghost?" James asked._

"_No, the Priestess."_

James cocked his head to the side, studying his friend. "Which one would that one be again?"

"The woman covered in a blue tattoo."

"Oh that one," James said as though Remus were simply discussing a blonde or redhead, "no haven't seen her. I've just seen the one with long hair. Chased me up here."

_James stepped around the room, looking at the piles of junk. At the far end of the room was another small door. It was locked with an intricate puzzle on the front. Scowling, James noticed a piece was missing._

_He turned back to Remus but his attention was caught by the little girl who had appeared out of nowhere. She was different from the one he had seen at Hogwarts. Older. She was holding something in her hands, offering it to him._

_It was a camera. An old camera. The second he took it from her, she vanished, giving him no time to thank her. _

_Raising it to his eyes he tried to click the shutter. It made a feeble whirring sound as though something were stuck inside. Breaking open the back, it fell apart in his hands. But inside sat another piece of mirror._

_There was his answer. The way to break free from the spooky ghost house: fix the mirror. And he had two pieces. He could not wait to wake to tell Dumbledore._


End file.
